Chapter 19.1
Side Story - And so, Momotarou became Maid-sama too! is the 19.1st chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Misaki is sleeping in the student council room hearing to a story created by Takumi. It's a reformed verion of Momotarou, the peach boy. Summary Long time ago, there lived an old couple, Grandma Sakura and Grandpa Shouichirou. One day, they found a peach flowing along the river stream. Grandma was very fond of peaches, so she decides to bring it home. But when they were about to eat it, the peach opened and from within it, appeared a person (Misaki). She declares that she is here to exterminate the demon, surprising Grandpa (Grandma is busy in eating the peaches). Misaki states that she has heard about a demon who is abducting the girls and she is going to kill him. Grandma names her Momotarou and gives her some millet dumplings before she heads out. On her way, Misaki encounters The Moron Trio,( Naoya as a monkey, Ikuto as a dog and Kurosaki as a pheasant) trapped in a net. They plead to Misaki to rescue them because they’ve been tricked by a guy. Misaki rescues them but they try to eat her millet dumplings and ends up being tied by her again. Takumi arrives and introduces himself as the trio’s circus leader. The Moron Trio freak out because he was the one who trapped them and Misaki finds all of it suspicious. Takumi prepares to eat the trio (and each one of them states that the other should be eaten first). Misaki inquires them about the demon only to get a negative answer. She advises Takumi to cook the three together and is about to go when the trio stops her saying that they can lead her to the most recent village where the demon appeared. Takumi says that he will let them free in exchange of Misaki’s millet dumplings. They reach the village, named the Seika village and find that it has been completely deserted. Misaki hears some noise and finds some guys fitting over a radish. She finds that there is some weird smell coming from the guys and the dog of the Moron Trio runs away (as his nose is very sensitive). The guys tell Misaki that the girls have been abducted by the demon and they haven’t done any work, including bathing. Misaki says that the girls will have problems if they come back and find the village in this condition but the guys reply that they have no hope for girls, as the other party is a demon. Misaki angrily tells them that she is going to defeat the demon and asks the demon’s whereabouts. They are provided with a small boat with the information that the Demon lives on an island across the ocean. They all head to find he demon and the pheasant decides to search for the island from the sky. Some time passes by and Takumi wonders if pheasant ran away. The dog and the monkey state that their bond is very strong but Takumi says that a while ago when he was gong to eat them, they were fighting to present each other out and yet, they are so confident about their friendship. The monkey and the dog sink with disappointment wondering if pheasant really ran away. Misaki feels sleepy and Takumi tries to hold her face saying that he will wake her up but Misaki draws her sword forbidding him to touch her. They see the pheasant flying towards them while shouting for help (the monkey and dog are happy to see hhim back). They notice that he has been tied with a rope to a large ship named ‘Miyabigaoka’. Tora Igarashi appears and tries to shoot the trio but Misaki diverges his bullets with her sword. Tora finds it interesting and ties her with chain trying to pull her to the ship. He offers her to come to the ship. Takumi appears and takes out a rocket launcher from his pocket, surprising Misaki and the trio. He shoots Tora’s ship and the ship starts sinking. Tora comments that they are an interesting bunch. They reach the demon island and Misaki is ready to face the demon when she spots some costumes and a board with the information that if she wants to be their comrades, she can wear the costumes. Misaki thinks that it will be a perfect disguise. The trio try to peek inside the island’s cave and are surprised to see that it’s a Maid café with the girls dressed as Maids. Misaki appears in a Maid costume and surprises the trio. Misaki is surprised to see that the girls welcome Takumi calling him ‘owner’. Misaki states that he deceived them and is ready to attack him when the Aoi appears and says that they have come to this place on their own will. Erika and Subaru state that the guys are dirty. The girls say that they find it peaceful to live at this place with Takumi stating that even his house has been taken away by them. He goes to Misaki and says that they should leave the island and find some enjoyable spot because he always gets excited when he is with her. Misaki blushes and says that somehow, she can’t move her body. And, in the end, it is shown that the Idiot trio were eaten. Misaki is seen in the council room of her school, blabbing in her sleep while wearing a headphone and listening to a CD player. Shouichirou asks Takumi, who is sitting besides her, about what is Misaki listening to and Takumi says that it’s a story he created by himself. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters